


The Burden of Care

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fanart, Friendship, Love, M/M, Photoshop, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and Chris share a sad moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden of Care

**Author's Note:**

> A burden shared is a burden halved. Whether you like it or not.

  
  



End file.
